


Our Atoms

by nightospherer



Series: Love and Live [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Loona - Freeform, Movie inspired, Soulmates, hyewon, i finally did FLUFF, i-origins, lots of fluff, minor appearance of side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightospherer/pseuds/nightospherer
Summary: From the look of your subtle smilingMy breath hitchesNow relax your nervesAnd hold out your hand slowly
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Love and Live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Our Atoms

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something fluff. You're welcome, @/kimbyult.  
> This is based on a movie called I-Origins and there's a very famous quote from the movie in here, that I'm sure you'll all be able to identify it when it shows up. It's one of my favorite movies ever but I only recommend it for people who want to suffer, hehe.
> 
> Well, that's it. Enjoy!

_Isn’t it funny how we ended up together? Two completely different girls finding each other in a world so big and so full of people. What would be the odds? Not only that we found one another but also that we stuck with it._

_I never thought Son_ _Hyejoo_ _would be interested in me. That is saying something coming from me, because everyone was interested in me, and she was too, but it was different. She wasn’t hitting on me at that_ _halloween_ _party like the others were, she looked at me and she saw me, like really saw through all the bullshit of a girl that pretended to be confident because everyone expected her to be something she wasn’t. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before I finally_ _gathered_ _myself and went up to her because she was obviously not going to be the one to do the first move._

_“_ Hey, wanna get me a drink?” 

“Try again.” 

“What?” 

“That didn’t work, try again.” 

“Wanna dance?” 

“Still a no.” 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“Something honest.” 

… 

“I feel like I know you.” 

_We left the party that night after talking about the most trivial things through the whole night. None of my friends believed when I said I met someone because I haven’t said that in like... well... ever. When I told them who it was, both of them were shocked._ _Yerim_ _actually knew her from gaming or whatever and teased me for being interested in a nerd._ _Hyunjin_ _knew her as well, but was more concerned about her being known as the baddie from college._

_I didn’t care about what neither of them had to say, I just wanted to talk to her more. I didn’t really know the ritual for getting to know someone because I never really bothered to do so I’d just text her whenever I felt like and I’d ask her the most random questions and I guess she thought it was endearing because she’s still here, or maybe she thought it was weird but never told me. I guess I’ll never know._

_Soon we found out we were more different than just the baddie and the princess thing. She’s a scientist and I'm very spiritual. We would have the longest and most invested conversations about the things we believed were the right ones, the things we felt that controlled our lives, but never once we fought about them, at least not really. Our thing was getting to know what moved the other and I was absolutely in love with every little aspect of her science because it was part of her and I’ve always wanted all of her._

_She was so patient with me and I suppose it was harder for her because I know I can be so stubborn about my beliefs. Obviously, she never believed in the things I do, but she would listen and would ask questions. I would always say that we were soulmates and she would say it too, even though, I don’t think she ever believed in those. She would ask about those too, about their concept and what it meant. She even read my spiritual guidance books and even nowadays she still takes yoga and meditation classes with me._

_But nothing is always easy and we did argue sometimes, mostly during times that I was questioning myself and having breakdowns while she tried to calm me down. And_ _so_ _I screamed and cried about being tired of her science and about her inability to understand the world the way I wanted her to understand it. Her non-explosive self just hugged me through it and waited for the storm to pass, waited until my sobs turned to small_ _sniffing_ _against her neck._

“I think I figured it out.” 

“Figured what out?” 

“An explanation for us.” 

“Then explain.” 

“The day we met, you said you felt like you knew me.” 

“I did...” 

“And you say we’re soulmates...” 

“Yes, Hyejoo...” 

“Ok, so hear me out... when the Big Bang happened, all the atoms in the universe were all smashed together into one little dot that exploded outward, so my atoms and your atoms were certainly together then and... who knows, probably smashed together several times in the last 13.7 billion years, so my atoms have known your atoms and they've always known your atoms. My atoms have always loved your atoms.” 

“My atoms love your atoms too.” 

“I know, baby.” 

_We were good from the beginning and we got even better. We never needed anything else than each other to have fun, but that never stopped us from going to arcades and spend whole afternoons running around the machines and having ice creams until our stomach hurt; or going to theme parks and screaming at the top of our lungs in the scariest rides we could find and trying to win prizes at shooting ranges._

_This last one was actually our favorite because we’re both very competitive so we’d always end up carrying a bunch of stuffed_ _animals_ _home, that later we ended up having to give away most of them because our bedrooms were getting way too crowded. Then there was this one day that oddly she didn’t want to shoot at all because apparently, she was too tired so I suggested we’d go home, but she saw a stuffed wolf pup and the way her eyes sparkled... I had to get it for her because, well, I’m whipped._ _So_ _I did it, I got the wolf. It wasn’t easy getting the bloody animal but after spending a whole lot of money and almost an hour shooting, it was worth seeing her stupid smile._

_“_ Did you see its collar?” 

“The stuffed animal collar?” 

“Yes, take a look!” 

“Wait, what? What is this???” 

_Her smirk..._

_“_ Hyejoo, you didn’t!” 

“I won’t kneel because we’re in public, but... is that a yes?” 

“Yes, it’s a yes!” 

_Needless to say, this stuffed animal is the one that I never got rid of._

_We moved in together before actually getting married because, well, for starters, the meaning of getting married for_ _Hyejoo_ _was moving in together, so in her mind, we were married already. But she knew better than to think I’d settle for that. I wanted the romance, the rituals, the telling everyone, the deciding which of our closest friends and family we would invite and stressing over buffets and flowers._

_I didn’t even have to insist, she said she was ready for doing all these things that would make me happy and if I was happy, she was happy too. We chose our wedding outfits separately with the help of our respective bridesmaids,_ _Yerim_ _for me and_ _Sooyoung_ _for her. We chose the flowers together and she researched the meanings of tons of flowers so we could choose properly by knowing what they meant. The best part, obviously, was choosing the cake and once again we ate until out stomachs hurt. We got the invitations made and booked the room, we made sure everything was ready and_ _perfect._

_Honestly, the best part isn’t even the wedding, the best part is that I’m doing this with her and that I’ll do everything with her for as long as I breathe, and when I stop breathing, when we both stop breathing, our atoms will find each other again in the air and they’ll keep finding each other again until the end of times._

_“_ Are you ready, Chae?” Yerim shows up at the door and sees her friend that is beautifully dressed in a light-yellow wedding gown, looking like the princess she is, staring at the mirror and fixing her hair. 

“Yes, just one more minute and I’ll be done.” Chaewon is still trying to make a strand of her hair stay on its place but her hair is so stubborn today. 

“Here, let me help you.” The bridesmaid senses the trembling in her friend’s voice and moves to help her with anything she can help her with to make sure she doesn’t stress herself. 

“It’s perfect, Yerim, thank you.” Chaewon gets up and hugs her friend a little too long just to say thank you for a pin on her hair. 

“C’mon, she’s waiting for you.” Yerim takes her friend's hand and they walk out to the main room. 

Hyejoo is standing at the front in a grey three-piece suit with her long hair loose behind her back and the most stupid and nervous smile on her face while Sooyoung, in the same yellow and grey dress as Yerim, is talking to her and holding her hand, probably to help calm her nerves. But as soon as Chaewon shows up at the door and they look at each other, it’s as if they were looking at each other for the first time once again. It could’ve been for hours but it was probably just a few seconds. They look at each other and they see each other in the same way they saw each other every single day, in the same way that they’ll always see each other, like they are and have always been their one and only love. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd love some feedback, so if y'all have the time: https://curiouscat.me/princeyubinie


End file.
